


Human Mating Rituals

by CourageWinds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Big Meme 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourageWinds/pseuds/CourageWinds
Summary: Keith is complicated. At least Shiro thinks so, and if he could figure out how to tell him then dating would be a whole lot easier.





	Human Mating Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer.  
> A Big Thank you to @misserikeh for being my Sheith Big Meme accomplice, I tried.  
> Please don't expect much from this fic, you are only disappointing yourself.  
> Go look at the Big Sheith meme tag on twitter. <3  
> I don't tolerate negativity, so I suggest you don't bother.

Keith had never seen anything like it.  
   
The Beast had a large frame, with interlocking plates crossing up the spine of its back, forming a crude helmet around it’s canine head. Its jaw had been completely unhinged leaving dark matted fur caked under blood that shined like oil. Keith nudged the large talon-like paw with his foot, smearing some of the entrails across the floor. It was definitely dead.  
   
Keith looked at the monster’s killer, Shiro. Kneeling with his gaze fixated on Keith, who hadn’t moved since dropping the large corpse in front of him in the middle of the Archives Library.  
Despite passing his trials, Keith still wasn’t permitted to leave on missions. With heightened Galra activity the Blade was forced further into hiding, only permitting small operative missions to only the best of the Marmora. Leaving all his time between simulations on the Training deck, and picking through dusty tomes and old Galra text in the Library. The Old Library was barely used, except the few scholars that wandered in and out. Keith was rarely bothered with his feeble attempts at reading, opting instead to scan what pages might be relevant to send to Pidge.  
This was not one of those days.    
   
“Errrmm…What is it?” Keith shifted his weight, cocking his hip to the side. The look Shiro was giving him made him anxious.  
“It’s called a Triathriig, it’s one of the most dangerous beasts in the Kuinaunv Quadrant.” Shiro responded breathlessly, “It’s known for it’s poisonous mucus and hardened skull. Do you like it?”

That’s a loaded question. 

Does he like it? Well not entirely. Keith was sure he likes this monster dead than chasing him. But...  
“I’m sure it’s just fine...but...Shiro,” Keith takes a breath, “Kolivan is going to have your head this beast is bleeding all over the floor.”

Shiro’s ears turned down, with a slump of his shoulders he looked downright forlorn. Realizing his potential mistake Keith added, “...let’s clean this mess up together, afterwards we can spar on the training deck. I’ve been cooped up all day.”

Smiling softly Shiro replied, “As you wish, Keith” 

Keith quickly knelt beside the creature unable to continue looking at Shiro with his soft eyes, and the overwhelming pounding in Keith’s ears. He pulled out his blade and quickly cut into the creature. There was no way he could help carry it if the monster wasn’t in pieces first...

~ 

Shiro fucked up. 

Keith moved quick and with an agility that made Shiro’s head spin. Each time he grappled for the smaller man, claws grazing his tight fitted suit, Keith would slip away. Spinning and dodging just out of Shiro’s reach. It was just as infuriating as it was satisfying. Keith’s playful smirk only faltering once Shiro had him pinned to the mat.  
Which was a very bad place to be in. 

Shiro didn’t want to move. He was stupid.  
He could feel his instincts rise against the struggle Keith gave against his grip. Who had Shiro offended so greatly to be so close to his chosen but so wildly out of reach. This was eternal suffering. He had to leave.  
Scrambling back with a poor excuse in a feeble attempt to lick his wounds, Shiro ran to his quarters. Immediately stepping into an ice cold spray of a shower. Clothes and all.  
Shiro somberly reminisced against his actions of the evening having another sip of his drink. 

Shiro really fucked up. 

Early this morning Shiro had taken a dangerous solo mission, in a rarely explored area of the galaxy. Taken on a beast twice his size and for what? Keith barely acknowledged the trophy, let alone considered his offer. 

“What am I going to do?” Shiro mumbled swirling the vibrant green liquid in the glass he was currently drowning his woes in. After all being rejected by the most beautiful man Shiro had ever laid eyes on was cause enough to drink his feelings under this bar. 

“Keith is it for me. I’ve never...,” Shiro let out a dramatic sigh face-planting directly onto the bars cold surface. “...wanted to be with anyone as much as I want to be with him.” Rubbing his face into the table so Shiro could look at his companion to his left. “Antok, have you ever wanted someone you couldn’t have?”

Instead of answering Antok motioned to the bartender for another round.  
Antok who had originally come to this low-lit pub for a drink and an escape. Found himself with a heartbroken cub, and no end in sight. 

“...maybe Keith doesn’t want to court intimately...or finds me an unsuitable mate...” Shiro slowly flexed his mechanical right hand. “...no Keith doesn’t think of me that way. He’s never treated me differently... Keith has always been compassionate and...”

Antok tried his best to tune out the ramblings of the distressed cub, and return to the contents of his own glass. It was really damn hard.  
All the while Shiro persisted on despite his unwilling audience, slurring and running his mouth. If Antok had to hear about the depths of the Black Paladins eyes one more time, Antok cursed his luck. 

“…do you think the language of Love transcends species? Antok, do you think that maybe Keith doesn’t understand Galran courting customs?” Shiro was getting excited, maybe it was the liquid courage he had been nursing for the past few vargas or it was the hope that maybe he had a chance.

Antok looked pointedly at Shiro and then back to his own drink. Hoping the cub would take the hint and leave. He didn’t.

“There’s only one blade member that would know the customs of human courtship” with that Shiro drained his drink and bolted from the pub. “Thanks Antok! You’re a lifesaver!”

Huffing to himself, Antok finally getting the peace and quiet he wanted. Sat in silence, before lifting his mask and draining his glass. Quiznaking Cubs.

~ 

Keith definitely didn’t know what to make of this. After the fiasco that was yesterday, having hauled the beast down to the provisional deck. It was much too large, and much too hazardous to be taken immediately to the kitchens, so Keith reasoned to have the hunters skin and dismember it properly.

Keith had been sitting in his quarters, mulling over any possible implication of what a giant beast of that magnitude could possibly mean. When Keith had left his a-bit awkward training session with Shiro, he sought out the only one on this flagship that could make any sense of any scenario. Sitting before Krolia and her knowing smile was infuriating, she listened to his story and his frustrations, only to respond with, “Maybe he just likes you”. 

A red faced and sputtering Keith ran from his own mother to hide in his room. He is truly the Leader of Voltron.

When a loud rapping came against his door he only hoped that his mother would make light of her teasing and leave him be for another night. He was not so lucky, standing at Keith’s door was the object of his distress.

Shiro was covered from his large ears to his wrapped fighter boots, in dirt. A bright toothy grin was the only thing not covered in the dust of a foreign planet. Extended from Shiro’s arms was a large plant. Large knotted and gnarly roots holding clumps of dirt, dangled helplessly from the thick green stem. Small bright yellow bulbs protruded in various directions hanging heavily off the plant. Shiro placed the large cluster of dirt roots and all, into Keith’s unanticipated hands. 

“...Shiro…uhhh….you have my attention..?” Keith paused needing to reform his thoughts, “but this really wasn’t the way to go about this.”  
Shiro feeling the heat of Keith’s gaze as he shuffled his feet, “I just wanted to do right by you Keith, it’s what you deserve.” 

"So why…didn't you just tell me?” Keith asked

Shiro scoffs, ”I thought I was being perfectly obvious."

“Shiro. You brought a multilated carcass up the library, and I don’t even know what or where this plant came from.” Keith deadpanned. 

Shiro’s mouth quirked up, “That’s the Galran way to prove that I’m a worthy Mate, impressive feats in combat show that I can provide to our….—,” Shiro coughed,” I will never give up on you, Keith. So further investigation told me it is customary that Humans present each other with dead plants. I was told that the sentiment was the most important part of the exchange,“ Shiro chuckled. 

“My Mother” Keith cursed under his breath, “Not all humans require complicated offerings of devotion, some humans are a lot less complicated than that.” 

“So I’ve come to understand Keith, I’m sorry I wasn’t more direct.” 

Keith shook his head, placing the large mass of root and dirt on his entry table, “We have to work on our communication skills, dating…errr courting is confusing enough without ritualistic gifts. While I appreciate the sentiment, I don’t need anything over the top just…be yourself Shiro.”  
Suddenly Keith was crowded against the corridor wall, Shiro’s form all but shielding him from prying eyes. “W-what are you doing…?” Keith whispered across Shiro’s lips that were close…too close. 

"Communicating." And without another word Shiro leaned down to seal his mouth across Keith’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Boom. Pregnant.


End file.
